


Might As Well Make the Best of the Situation

by Wunderlust



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, My First Work in This Fandom, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles, Some angst, Tenth Doctor Era, Trapped In Elevator, just a little, might continue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4266513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wunderlust/pseuds/Wunderlust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Tenth Doctor and Rose are trapped in an elevator/lift... various situations occur.. mostly fluff. Please review and let me know if i should continue! Thank you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Might As Well Make the Best of the Situation

Might As Well Make the Best of the Situation

 

"Well this isn't how I planned on this day going". Rose said as she leaned back against the wall of the smallish lift she was in with the Doctor. She wasn't just in a lift with the Doctor, she was _stuck_ there. They had been tailing an alien from the planet Edition who was hell bent on destroying the human race. It claimed that humans were merely just a copy of their race and needed to be eliminated. It would have been a more believable assumption if the alien didn't look like a cross breed of a dolphin and a squirrel. So as always the Doctor grabbed Rose's hand and they ran after the alien in the attempt to save the world once again.

  

     They had chased the alien all the way to this ten story office building and saw it jump in one of the two lifts it had. Since the stairs were closed, which had to be a fire code violation, they had to take the second lift. They made it up seven floors before it came to a screeching halt and the lights shut off.

 

"Doctor?" Rose questioned as she reached her hand to find his in the dark. When she found it he clasped his firmly with hers lacing their fingers. "Right here Rose. I should be able to get the lights on just give me a second." His free hand reached into his stripped suit coat pocket and grabbed the Sonic. The very familiar buzzing noise was heard and a blue light was cast on the Doctor's face illuminating the look of concentration he was possessing.

  

A full minute passed with the sonic buzzing before Rose spoke up," Doctor? What is going on?"

 

"It seems as though the Edition quantum locked the lift controls so my sonic won't work... meaning we will have to wait for someone to come and get us out."

 

"Well that's certainly a new situation, guess we should make ourselves comfortable then."

  

     Rose let go of the Doctor's hand and slid down to the floor sprawling her legs out in front of her. The Doctor just looked down at her until she let out a sigh and landed the space next to her. They stayed silent while their eyes adjusted to the darkness. "Well... I am bored already." The Doctor moaned, causing Rose to roll her eyes. "It's only been two minutes."   He huffed in annoyance turning his full attention to Rose.

 

"What are you doing?" The Doctor had picked up Rose's left hand and began tracing the lines of her palm. "I already told you I am bored. You are my only source of entertainment."  Rose scoffed and snatched her hand away, " Oh that's all I am now, just a source of entertainment. Great way to make a girl to feel special."  He tried to take her hand again but she pulled back.

 

"Stop pouting, you know that's not fair."

 

"I am not pouting so you'll forgive me, however that would be nice, I am pouting because you don't seem to realize you could never 'just be' anything to me. You're _my_ companion, you're _my_ Rose Tyler."

 

    Rose looked up, his honest gaze meeting her curious one. He almost never talked about their relationship, whatever it was. Being stuck in the lift just might be the best thing to happen to them. Being in close quarters and having nowhere to run forces people to confront their problems. She slowly smiled at him, his smile mirroring hers, and put her hand out. "Fine, here. Sometimes you act just like a puppy." 

 

"Yeah, sure an adorable one.”

 

“You wish.” The Doctor pouted again, “It won’t work Doctor.” What came next was bizarre; the Doctor started whining like a puppy.

 

“What are you doing?!” Rose exclaimed shocked.

 

“I am proving I am an adorable puppy.” He stated as if it was a completely normal idea and continued to whine. He even started pawing at her arm, which sent Rose into a fit of giggles just as he was hoping.

 

 

“Ok, ok, you are adorable!” The Doctor grinned in triumph and noting she didn’t add puppy to the end of her statement.

 

            Silence fell over them again and the Doctor resumed his light tracing of her hand lines. She realized he held her hand the entire time he was doing his puppy impression. It was nice, the level of comfort they had with one another. A shiver ran through her body as his tracing started going passed her wrist. Rose had never felt this relaxed with any one before. She glanced up in question and he winked at her, causing her to shiver once again. It was more than nice, it was extremely nice actually. She could sit there for hours.

 

“Have you ever had your palm read?” The Doctor asked while his feather light touch continued.

 

“Yeah, once at a fall fair back home. It was rubbish. The lady couldn’t tell my fate line from my love line.”

 

“Do you want me to read your fate?”

 

“You can do that? What am I asking that for? Of course you can.” Rose scoffed as the Doctor held her hand closer to his face.

 

“Ok so this line” he traced the line starting at the bottom of her palm and curving to the left by her thumb, “it’s on your non dominant hand so it will tell me about your dreams, emotional struggles, and personal relationships. This particular line means you are a creative thinker and imagine innumerable possibilities to situations.”

 

“Comes in handy running around with you”, she teased nudging his side.

“Oh shut it” he teased and continued tracing a different line, “This line that curves up the base of your middle finger means your passions and desires drive you and you don’t care who knows it. Isn’t that the truth.”

 

“Oi!” Rose hit his chest with her right hand as he laughed.

 

“Last is your life line” he stated holding her hand even closer to his face to see the line better, his breath puffing over her fingers. “It is pretty long which is good; it means people count on you in tough times. However…” his eyebrows bunch up and he met her gaze.

 

“What? What’s wrong?” Rose was suddenly nervous.

 

“It is broken in a few spots which are traumatic experiences that influence your life choices.”

“Ok…?”

“One of them is a pretty big break Rose.”

“Oh. That’s not good is it?” Rose stated feeling a sense of dread.

 

“I won’t let anything happen to you Rose. Never.” The Doctor was still holding her left hand and had his other hand on her thigh. The emotion in his eyes was a pure fire of protectiveness and something she wasn’t quite sure of. It was intoxicating.  

 

“I know Doctor.” Rose whispered back and it seemed to dim the fire. His eyes softened and he gave her a small smile.

 

“Good.”

           

    He didn’t drop her hand for a while he just continued to trace the lines. With the darkness and the Doctor’s soothing touch Rose began to get sleepy. She blinked her eyes and decided if they were going to be stuck she might as well nap. She slide close to him so their sides touched and laid her head on his shoulder. He paused his ministrations to look down at her and then brought her hand to his lips. He placed a kiss on the middle of her palm before sliding his fingers through hers and placing them in his lap. Rose let out an involuntary sigh.

 

“You ok?” The Doctor questioned.

 

“Yes, just tired.” She paused, “Um if this is weird you can ignore it but what you were doing felt really nice do you think you could keep doing it?” The Doctor gave her a blank look and she immediately scrambled verbally and physically pushed her self away from him and sat up on her knees.

 

“Oh! Its ok! Just forget what I asked yeah? Sorry I..”

 

“Rose!” He called raising his voice, getting on his knees as well, putting his hands on her shoulders to calm her down, “Its ok. Breathe. I will definitely keep doing it if you want. I was just surprised.” She took a deep breath and cocked her head to the side confused.

 

“Why did it surprise you?” The Doctor dodged her eyes then and looked around the lift. If she didn’t know better she would think he was nervous.

 

“Well, I have never been so comfortable with a companion before. So the fact that you didn’t mind me invading your personal space is new. But like I said before you aren’t “just” anything to me. You are one of a kind, you are _my_ Rose, you are special.”

 

    He finished by rubbing the back of his neck with one hand and sitting back down against the lift. Rose was shocked by him yet again saying how much she meant to him. She ran her hands through her hair and took another big breath trying to push down the embarrassment she was feeling. When she could look at him again she was surprised to see him smiling with his arms held out to his sides.

 

“Wha-“ She started to ask when he interrupted, “Come here.”

 

     She looked wearily at him and scooted over to him slowly. When she was close enough he grabbed her. He had her sitting in his lap. She was turned to the side, her legs facing the left side of the lift and he head on his right shoulder. He had his right arm wrapped around her back and his hand resting on her waist. His left arm pulled her in closer and rested across her lap. She decided right then and there she could die happy.

 

“You can move to get more comfortable you know.” He stated and she could feel the rumbled of his voice in his chest which was under her right ear. _To hell with it then_ , she thought as she did as she was told. She snuggled into his chest and wrapped her right arm around his waist and rested her left hand on his chest. She could feel his double heart beat under hand and smell his cologne. He let her settle and then rested his chin on her hair. After they adjusted and completely relaxed the Doctor started to rub soothing circles on where his hands rested and Rose started to drift to sleep. Much to his own surprise the Doctor soon followed her.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo??? How was it? Please review! It helps so much! Thank you for reading! ~ Catie :)


End file.
